Exhibit A
by Unrequited
Summary: Yo dawg, I heard you like fanfics so I put a fanfic in yo fanfic so you can fantasize while you fantasize.


Miles Edgeworth occasionally hated himself for being a Steel Samurai fan. These occasions only came about when a predicament resulted from this enjoyment of the series. His most current problem and source of self-loathing related to the series' cancellation. A show which he had enjoyed so thoroughly, though secretly, being cancelled abruptly had heightened his love for it and caused him to feel a sort of withdrawal.

Knowing that his desire for more action in Neo Olde Tokyo would never be sated had pushed him towards this horrible low. He had found other fans in the same predicament, who would not be satisfied with the ending of the series and thus the trouble began. What might appease his desire for more, he realized, might also cause him to despise the series.

He had taken up the repugnant hobby of filling a portion of his spare time reading fan-fiction. While he might occasionally find that gem that would make him remember why he loved the series and feel some communion with other fans, he more often felt he was risking an infection of stupidity. Seeing as he had still some love of the series, he felt it a sort of duty to seek out the stories that did himself and the show justice. This unfortunately meant of lot of time wasted sorting through garbage.

In his mind, it was enough that the characters of the show wielded fantastic weapons, had futuristic style and a semi-classical setting. So he was appalled at how often the weapons were traded for giant robots, the characters became vampires and the setting became a high school for no apparent reason. To even think of the number of random character or author-insert stories prompted a headache. Interpersonal relationships between the characters stayed largely the same regardless of these changes. However, he had noted an interest in or hinting at a romantic relationship between the Steel Samurai and Evil Magistrate in stories he had deemed passable or even good. So, though it was a bit disturbing he could not totally discount the romantic genre.

At this time, having passed over obvious failures and being duped into reading one tragedy of the literary world, he promised himself only one more story for the night. The summary was a bit vague, but so long as it wasn't a cross-over with the Jammin' Ninja there was a chance his time wouldn't be wasted. There was no lengthy author explanation to dissuade him so he dove further in with the hope that he would be provoked into lingering explorations of the series upon finishing.

Unfortunately he was nearly halted at the start, 'The Steel Samurai prepared his defense against the Evil Magistrate. Today, justice would be won in court.' Miles nearly choked on nothing but air, his surprise second to incredulity. Of all the alternate universe settings he had accidentally happened upon, Miles would not have expected a perusal of the justice system. He considered backtracking for one last try or calling it a night. But something about the idea held his interest. In other alternate universes, particularly the high school dramas, Edgeworth felt that neither he, nor the original characters could relate. But in this instance at least he could understand the logic of the universe and felt compelled to see whether the author could do justice to the two things that were so central to him.

Having accidentally read a large bit of work dedicated to non-consensual sex between the Evil Magistrate and Steel Samurai, Miles learned that things can't easily be unseen. But he resolved himself to see this through.

The Steel Samurai was defending a peasant of Neo Olde Tokyo, much like the plot of many of the Steel Samurai episodes. Miles himself felt that the other side of the courtroom would have been better suited to the Steel Samurai. After all, the hero also punished criminals, very much like a prosecutor reveals crimes. But Miles would accept that the Evil Magistrate would make a poor defense attorney. Unlike the typical, clearly good-natured damsel in distress, Miles found himself suspecting the peasant nearly immediately. This defendant seemed like any of the lying criminals he'd seen before on the Evil Magistrate's side. Someone trying to use the Steel Samurai only to backstab him later. Surely he could see this and the Evil Magistrate would help expose this criminal.

Suddenly he realized where his thoughts had wandered to. He was internally hoping for the Evil Magistrate to win. He could understand why; it was just a small bit of prosecutor empathy. But he had always been solely on the side of the Steel Samurai before, there was never any doubt who stood for justice and Miles had always been convinced that he stood for justice as well. Now there was doubt in his mind that the Steel Samurai was defending someone worthy and that the Evil Magistrate was actually… Evil.

Though he knew the Steel Samurai was always right and just, it appeared as though he was being duped again and that the Evil Magistrate actually had a point as their banter flew across the courtroom floor. It was rather uncanny how very much it reminded him of the penultimate minutes of an episode and simultaneously of some of the back-and-forth between him and Wright. Strange too how the mocking seemed to have a uniquely intimate undertone that simply was not there between himself and Wright.

Upon noticing this, Miles resolved to spend less time comparing his trials to this fictional one and read on as the Evil Magistrate unveiled his evidence to prove the peasant guilty. Everything was going as it should be, and the Steel Samurai would realize that he just wasn't prepared enough and his client was guilty. Based on the structure of the television program, the first person who wasn't either the Steel Samurai or the Evil Magistrate was a criminal at least 90% of the time.

Miles had to cease reading a moment to collect his thoughts. Remind himself that in spite of the evidence… the Steel Samurai would never lead him astray. And he could only thank the heavens he hadn't thought of Wright a second ago. Horrible enough that he was reading fan-fiction about a children's show, which suddenly mirrored a bit of his reality, he did not need to debase the Steel Samurai by comparing him to Phoenix Wright of all people. And yet, he now wished for the Evil Magistrate to win even more.

And of course now the dialog becomes most predictable, but for some reason it hurt a little more than it should. Of course the Evil Magistrate is guilty of foul play, being that he is the Evil Magistrate. It seemed ridiculous that someone in the courtroom should need to point it out. However, Miles simultaneously felt it was a bit unjustified. To have to resort to such measures instead of just proving his client innocent. And of course this gave Miles a bit of pause, recalling how it felt to know that you were right and that it wasn't enough. People like him had to prove themselves again and again.

As per the usual pacing of the show, the Evil Magistrate was clearly winning right up until the very end. Soon enough the trial was over in what should have been a predictable conclusion. Like Cody Hawkins had said, the Steel Samurai always wins. The culprit was some other peasant and this particular one was just suspicious. Miles still felt a pang for the Evil Magistrate, playing evil prosecutor. As he had learned recently, it wasn't about which side was right as long as the truth won out. If the defendant had been truly guilty, the Evil Magistrate would have won and no one should have been able to fault him for that. But the Evil Magistrate was always meant to lose, and in this particular story he had done nothing wrong.

With a slight hold on his heart, Miles read on to find his sentiments voiced by the Steel Samurai. It was strangely familiar, but so unnatural for the show. The Steel Samurai seemed to be comforting the Evil Magistrate. Quite unlike the relationship in the show or even earlier in the courtroom, it seemed as though the two were quite friendly. The Evil Magistrate was talking of winning the next time with no real malice and the Steel Samurai just smiled and said nothing, "As they gazed longingly into each other's eyes"?

Miles had to deeply question this ending, but was surprised by how much it mirrored his life. Except of course that he and Phoenix had never "gazed longingly" at each other. Miles thought over what he had just read. It had really been a bit like a day in his life. At times, particularly when defendants seemed guiltier than the Evil Magistrate, it appeared as though Phoenix Wright couldn't lose. He was probably lucky that Wright had never looked at him as though he were the Evil Magistrate. In fact, it did seem as though he had tried to comfort Miles after a verdict. The only difference was that Miles wasn't all that willing to reciprocate or even receive it.

Like the Evil Magistrate, whom Miles was still having difficulty comparing himself to, he was willing to suffer a loss as long as his dignity wasn't compromised. In Manfred von Karma's eyes Miles may have become nothing short of worthless after the first loss, but Miles knew that he could go on as he always had. He had to. It wasn't as if Manfred von Karma or anyone else for that matter had ever seen the good in him. Why should he have to change? Why did people insist he should rely on "friends" like Phoenix Wright?

No, it would not be acceptable to become friendly with Wright. They were not meant to share sides or anything more than perfectly respectable insults and criticisms. None of which in the least hinted towards an interest in Phoenix outside the court, which is to say of course that he was not interested in him in court either. He was content to leave their story at that. Of course he was.

He had fought hard for the reputation he had. No one could ever know that he had gazed longingly at Phoenix the way that no one could ever know he was reading fan-made stories about a children's television program. Particularly when Phoenix was not gazing longingly back. But really that was how things were meant to be. Phoenix could not be allowed to see him vulnerable, no one could.

This latest fan-fiction was actually quite good, despite the dubiousness of alternate universes and inserting firmly constructed characters in them. However, his musings on this topic had left him a little melancholy, lonely even. And without new episodes of the Steel Samurai to cheer him up, Miles felt he could try one more story.


End file.
